Teen Heroes
by Taylor Devline
Summary: When NHS goes to a field trip to New York, strange things started to happen, annoying ghost, hunters dressed in ninja suits, mythical creature attacking and it couldn't get any worse right?,(I'll come up a better title later, contains The Secret Trio and The Celebrity Trio plus Kim Possible.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : I don't own anything and I don't make any profit from this story, I only do this for fun and entertainment.  
(A/N: Here it is just as I promised!, sorry it's a little bit late there were are some minor setbacks, my writing style changed hope you guys don't mind, I do love when chap titles don't make any sense to what the chapter contains.)

Chapter 1:Let The Speakers Speak.

Howard Weinerman have the most exciting life of a freshman could have, he knows one of the greatest secret of Norrisville, helped the first ninja to seal 'The Sorcerer' and everday practically an adventure (which he sometimes hate), but having the slowest day he ever had was torture to him, true that he sometimes wished that his days would be like this but he didn't wish it to be this boring.

Everyone in his English class was either sleeping or staring absently (he swear he saw a fly landed on Bucky Hensletter's eye and he didn't even flinched), even his usual military strict English teacher , had his eyes half opened lazily lecturing the class an already discussed subject with a strained voice, and for the umpteenth time Howard glanced at his best friend; Randy Cunningham A.K.A. The current 'Ninja' was sitting besides him who's twirling a pencil skillfully with his hand, Howard had to admit he was kinda impressed with his purple haired friend's skill.

Ever since meeting the first ninja, his best friend's physical skills are improving he kept trained in that stupid book without the mask whenever he has a spare time 'cause he wanted to be the best ninja, but now Howard is figuring out a way to end this slow and boring day,'Wonder if Cunningham is even more bored than me?'he thought, glancing one last time he sigh and continue to draw a doodle of himself in his own version of the ninja suit on a notebook(with a cape and all).

-(0)-

Randy silently groaned as he glanced at the clock for the hundredth time, today must be the slowest day of history, no stank'ed students, no one of McFist's robots and no whatever poor animal Viceroy turned into vicious cyborgs, last week was one of the hottest days of the year and he had to fight a giant dry-scaled shark twenty five times taller than he is and a Polar-Borg-I mean what kind of idiot would send a Polar Bear to fight on the hottest day of the year and that wasn't even summer, only a few more minutes until the bell rang then he could go home and maybe he could patrol the city, stopping a robbery or something.

He let out a long sigh as he picked up his pencil and began twirling it with his hand, staring absently at the slight transparent purple circle whenever he twirled the pencil, he tore his gaze from the pencil and leaned on his desk arms folded under his head, he slowly started to close his eyes and drifted into sleep.

BANG!, Principal Slimovits suddenly burst open the door, causing the purple haired boy and(surprisingly) to fall over their chairs and snapping students from their daze, he cleared his throat before he put the megaphone he carried in front of his mouth, "Attention students!, please assemble at the school gym for an announcement."he said as he shuts the door...only to barge in again,"After the bell.", then he finally left just in time for the school bell to rang.

"Class dismissed."says in a hoarse as he got up.

Randy groaned as he rubbed his sore head before he joined with his best friend out to class, the two of them began walking towards their lockers to put away thier books and made a bee-line to the school gym for the announcement.

The two boys stopped walking as they saw a boy giving a bouquet of flowers to a girl, but the girl quickly rejected the flowers and joined her friends, the boy frowned and green smoke started to encircling him.

"Yes!, some action!"Randy exclaimed as he slowly started to pull out the mask, but quickly frowned as soon as he saw the green smoke disappeared and the boy quickly brighten up when a girl winked at him, Randy groaned and put his and to his sides as he continues to walk besides his red haired friend.

"I don't get it."Howard suddenly spoke up as they walk.

"What?, the fact that today is the boreddest day of the year or that people are literally dragging themselves?"Randy responded dryly as he pointed at a couple of students walking with their backs on the floor.

"No!"Howard cries out as he threw his arms in the air, "I dont get it, why would P-Slims go barging into class just to tell us that there's an announcement while the school has-wait where did the speakers go?"he pointed at a rectangular silhouette at the corner of the wall where a speaker supposed to be.

Randy shrugged, "He probably sold them all to fix his car, C'mon let's go."gesturing his chubby friend to follow him, Howard only crossed his arms and followed his taller friend.

The two boys finally reached the school gym where most of the students already seated on the bleachers, both boys sat on the middle bleacher on the fourth row, when all teacher and students already sat their seats, Principal Slimovits climb up the stage that has been set up on the middle of the gym before the school starts.

Slimovits cleared his throat and tapped the microphone in front of him a few times, "I know this is been a slow day (not to mention boring), but I have a great news; tomorrow we'll be having a city tour to the 'Big Apple' for two weeks!"cheers erupted from the students, "All for those who wants to join, please take these permission slip for your parents to sign and pay the fee, slips and fee must be handed to or the Band Instructor by tomorrow."

"Did you hear that Cunningham? New York City!, we could buy that new console!"exclaimed Howard to his best friend.

"I hear you!, we finally can play Grave Puncher: Revelation."says Randy slinging his arm over his best friend.

"I like the sound of that!"Howard said.

"But remember we're visiting New York because to learn it's history."Principal Slimovits said with a smile but only to receive a unsion of groans, "Don't go any conclusion, there is a rumor that four strange creatures lurking in the shadows, some says that...they're ninjas..."he said in a whispered voice.

Others gasped and a few started to chat among themselves discussing the new information they received."Another ninja?!, oohh...I smell an off the chart gossip."Heidi squeaked in excitement.

"Another ninja?-"whispered Randy.

"In another city?"Howard said finishing the purple haired boy's sentence.

"Do you know what this means?"Randy asked his chubby friend.

"It means...this is going to be the best field trip ever!"Howard exclaimed.

"What No!,"a pause, "Well it will but, that means I could ask them to train me, they could have a better teacher,No offense Nomicon."he quickly added as soon as he noticed a red glow on his jacket.

"That is all."Principal Slimovits said as he stepped down from the stage.

"This is so bruce, we're gonna spend some time together in New York!"Howard exclaimed as he walk besides his best friend after they grab their permission slip.

"You said it buddy."says Randy as he grab his satchel and slinging it on his shoulder.

"Wait!, promise me you'll swear not NNS on me?"said the red headed boy with his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, I swear that I promise I won't NNS on you."said the taller boy with his eyes rolled.

"Swear it on my lunchbox!"Howard said as he shoved his already empty lunchbox at his best friend's face.

"I swear."Randy put his left hand on the lunchbox while he puts his right hand over his heart.

"You better be."muttered Howard as they finally exited the school, "I better be going my dad's here."he pointed at a maroon car.

"Sure buddy, see ya tomorrow."Randy waved at his best friend retreating figure.

A sound of a honk made the purple haired boy turned his gaze to a woman in her thirties with light purple hair waving towards them in a black car.

Randy quickly hopped on the car, shutting the door he adjust his satchel as his mom started driving them home.

"So how's school?"asked his mother.

"Boring, no stank'ed students, no robots and no mom, I'm not hurt."Randy said with a small smile.

His duty(haha duty) being a ninja got a lot easier with both of his parents knew his secret, it happened two days ago, he was fighting a few of McFist's robots rampaging on his neighborhood, his parents were there when he got hurt, they had to open the mask to tend his wounds, at first they're proud of what he's been doing but a little bit disappointed at the lies he tolf them, but soon they accepted it and since then they've been helping him with keeping his grades up and excuses if he's late for school, he's really lucky to have such great and supporting parents.

Rochelle Cunningham glanced at her son and spotted the blue paper, "What's that?"she asked to her son.

"The whole school is going on a field trip to New York for two weeks, I was wondering if mom could let me join?"Randy said.

"What about 'The Sorcerer'?, you're not just going to left him unguarded will you?"she made a small glance at her son.

"I said the whole school, he won't do any harm without anyone in there."he explained, "so when will dad go home?"

"Your father will be home from London in a few weeks, your uncle is getting worse but he'll live."she answered as she stopped the car at a traffic light.

"The fee is only about 1.500 bucks, So can I go?"Randy asked, "Dad's pretty predictable, he probably totally agree with this."he said with a smirk.

The light purple haired woman chuckled, "Yes, your father is a predictable man, fine you could go."she said as Randy silently fist pumped, "But your new phone have to wait for another month."she continued as they finally stopped by their home.

"Okay."says Randy with a smile as he exits the car, "What could possibly-"

"Don't say that!"Randy's mom scolded as she opens the door.

"Sorry."he quickly apologizes and entered the house.

-(0)-

"So let me get this straight."says Jacob 'Jake' Long A.K.A. The 'American Dragon', the the fourteen year old teen rubbed his temples, while trying to work on an assignment for school, his laptop screen suddenly popped up several video chat of Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, Ben Tennyson, Zak Saturday, Rex Salazar and Kimberly Ann 'Kim' Possible all of them have the same serious face.

"You're telling me that; Vlad and Dr. Drakken are up to something, Dr. Animo and Van Kliess just escaped prison and signs are leading to New York."

"Wow, I can't believe that you remembered all of that."Danny spoke up with an amused voice.

"Because that's what you just told me."says Jake as he rubs his eyes.

"Look, we'll tell you the details later but right now someone is trying to hack us and Wade's been trying to block it and I don't think it's Drakken, he's never this good."says Kim in a serious tone.

"And I suspected that a few Mythical Creatures gone missing."Zak said, his eyes darken.

Jake tensed, "How did you-"

"Crytids and Myths are practically the same,"the sixteen year old, salt and pepper haired boy said, "and check this out."a blurred photo of a unicorn being carried by something black, "This was taken by a secret cam a few days ago."

Jake's eyes wided, "No. Dark Dragon, he's back?"

"Bingo, this is more serious than you thought it would be Jake."says Ben.

"Hurry up guys!,"called Wade from Kim's background, "I can't hold him much longer."

"We'll meet at your gramp's electronic shop in 48 hours from now."Kim said, and with that she and the others cut off the connection leaving the screen back to a half finished document.

Jake sighed, "So much for a normal week.", he paused for a moment, "Why do I have a feeling, this is related to a super villain meeting four days ago?"

-(0)-

Four Days Ago

"So what do you say?, do we have a deal?"The 'Sorcerer' said with an evil smirk, five chaos pearls floating around him, each has a different shapes of silhouettes.

"How do we know you wouldn't try to betray us?"says the silhouette with glowing yellow eyes.

"If you were in my position, would you do anything for freedom?"He responded with an almost soothing voice.

"Well he has his point."says another silhouette with red glowing eyes, he somewhat quite resembles to a vampire.

"This is ridiculous, I do not need your power when I have more than yourself."retorted another silhouette in a shape of a dragon.

"Ah...but perhaps you do need this to fully restore your power?"the Sorcerer handed out a bottle of green swirling smoke, he let out a chuckle when he saw the silhouette shaped dragon stiffen, "I thought so, do we have a deal?"

"Well played old _friend_, I accept your deal."said the silhouette shaped dragon.

"This could be interesting, I accept."said a silhouette with glowing white scar across one of his eyes.

"I agree."said another one who seems to wearing a red lensed goggles.

"I accept."said the one with glowing yellow eyes.

"Deal."said the one with the red glowing eyes.

"Then it settled, we'll discuss the plan later in New York."The Sorcerer said with an evil grin.

"You're trapped there, how can you possibly go there?"asked the one with the red goggles.

"I have my connection."he said, he let out an evil laugh as the silhouettes disappeared.

"Ehh...well this is getting a little bit too far."Hannibal McFist suddenly spoke up from a chaos pearl behind the Sorcerer who only scowled.

-(0)-  
Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm sorry for those who are expecting TMNT, I honestly don't know where to put them, and for those who are wondering how old are they here's the list:

RC9GN: set after season one finale.  
ADJL: set after final season.  
Danny Phantom: set a year after PP.  
Secret Saturdays: set in Omniverse.  
Ben 10: set in Omniverse.  
Generator Rex: set two years after season final season.  
Kim Possible: set in the second season.  
This story contains two fandoms, The Secret Trio(I don't know who created the fandom but thank you!) and The Celebrity Trio(created by Washichan from both tumblr and DA.)

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own anything and I don't make any profit from this story, I only do this for fun and entertainment.  
(A/N: . . .I didn't expect to see feedbacks until a month later, I'm sorry for the late update, school's been hectic for me, a dozen of exams are already lining up.)

Rated: K+

Warnings: Mid-violence and a tiny chance it might be a little OOC.

Chapter 2: Driver's Ed

"I didn't expect New York would be that far."Howard groaned as he started cracking his back and tugging his long sleeved coat.

After what it seems like an eternity, they finally arrived at New York at the afternoon,stopping at a nearby terminal they continue their way to the hotel with another bus, after a half hour or so they finally arrived at the hotel which is pretty near at Manhattan's Chinatown and cold, crisp afternoon air of fall was kinda chilly, though at least it wasn't as bad as the oddly really early Christmas in the middle of summer and fall.

"Yeah, I'm glad we were separated from sophomores and seniors,"Randy said as he slung his satchel and grab the handle of his trunk,"at least the hotel is pretty standard."he pointed at the thirteen story hotel.

"Here carry my bag will ya."Howard said dryly as he threw his sports bag to Randy who almost caught it.

Randy glared at Howard, he then casted his gaze downwards to pick up the fallen bags but found a newspaper about strange sightings of dragons laying next to it, he picked it up and start to read the main article, 'Citizens must be cautious at all times.' he then shoved the newspaper in his pocket, "Looks like New York isn't a safe place like I thought it would be, better patrol tonight." he muttered unfortunately Howard heard it.

"Don't you dare NNS on me!"Howard exclaimed as he gets a few awkward looks.

"Howard you would be sleeping, so technically I didn't NNS on you, and besides the world isn't always a safe place."Randy explained.

"Fair point, but could you please stop being so paranoid?"Howard asked his best friend, "'The Sorcerer' is miles away from here and the world is already safe, Cunningham."

"Howard the world would be a safe place if it wasn't for 'The Sorcerer' still spreading chaos-"

Suddenly a grey van with green markings was running amuck around the street and almost hitting everyone in the area, a few signs and a firehydrent, but finally stopped inches from Bucky(who fainted from the experience.), a rather large man wearing an orange jumpsuit emerged from the driver's seat.

"And that guy's driving."Randy finished dryly.

"is it me or that guy looks familiar?"says Howard.

"What makes you say that?"Randy asked dryly.

"I feel like I seen him somewhere on the news."the red haired boy said.

Randy scoffed, "Since when did you start watching the news?"he rolled his eyes,"Come on, let's to our room."Randy then walked towards the lobby, Howard only hmp'ed and followed his best friend.

-(0)-

"Dad, you are keeping your eyes on the road, right?"says Danny Fenton with a hint of concern and fear.

"Of course I am."says Jack Fenton as he kept watching the tv on top of the radio, "No!, he should have pass it to the left!"he screamed as he turned the car to the left narrowly missing an incoming car.

"I knew I shouldn't have installed that tv in the middle of soccer season."muttered Maddie Fenton.

"I'm gonna die!"screamed Tucker Foley.

"Tucker don't say things like that!,"said the red haired woman then she sighed, "I'm pretty sure Jack knows what he's-look out!"she screamed as Jack turned the vehicle to the right almost hitting a pole.

The sudden turn make the vehicle suddenly spinning clockwise running amuck and almost hitting everything in the area after several seconds of spinning and sharp turns, the vehicle finally stopped in an empty parking stop almost hitting a blonde hair kid.

Everyone in the vehicle minus Jack was either panting from screaming or shaking from the experience.

"GOAL!"Jack screamed as he puts both of his hands up in the air, he then paused for a moment, "Oh we're here!, hope you all love Chinese."he leaped out of the vehicle.

Tucker quickly put his hand over his mouth as he rushed to the nearest bush to throw up his lunch.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all of that meat."muttered Tucker before he started to barfing again.

"Remind me again, 'how' many times has your dad failed at driving school?"whispered Sam Manson to the raven haired boy.

Maddie and Danny simultaneously sighed and muttered,"Too many."

"Then 'why' the heck did they gave him a license?"Tucker asked still looking a little bit green.

"They were so sick of him failing, they eventually agreed to give him one."Maddie answered with hints of sympathy.

"I felt pity for the teacher."says Sam.

Two bellboys approach them and started to unload their luggage while the Danny, Sam, Tucker and Maddie walked towards the lobby and saw Jack at the reception.

" , it's really an honor for you to stay at this hotel."said the receptionist with a slight surprised voice as the others walked behind Jack.

"How did she know our name?"Jack whispered to Maddie.

"Danny's famous now and so are we dear, and you book us two rooms yesterday."Maddie told her husband.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that."he admitted.

"Payments are already arranged and you just need to sign here and here's your room keys."said the receptionist as she gave Jack two room keys and a pen to sign a newly printed paper.

Jack signed the paper and handed one key to Sam who stood besides Maddie, "Here you go Sam, you'll be sharing room with Maddie."then he turned to Danny, "While me, Danny and Tucker are going to have a great Guy's Night, am I right?"he said waiting for a response from Danny and Tucker.

"Uhhh..."both boys trailing off.

"Um..., How about the three of us share that one room."Sam said as she moved besides the two boys who nodded repeatedly.

"Are you sure?"Maddie asked, "I mean you're a big girl now, wouldn't you want some privacy?"

"I'm sure they'll both behave ,"Sam said casting the two boys a small glare.

"Yep."

"You have my Tech Geek's Word."

"Okay."Maddie said as they all walked towards the guest elevators were two boys are already standing in front of it, though one was carrying a lot of bags and had a p

The air filled with awkward silence as the seven of them waited for the elevator until Maddie cleared her throat as she turned her gaze to the purple haired boy.

"Excuse me young man but, did your parents really gave you a permission to dye your hair?"she looked a little irritated.

"Mom..."Danny silently groaned.

When the purple haired was about to open his mouth, the much shorter boy besides him cutted in.

"His hair's natural lady."

"Oh, I'm sorry for misunderstanding."she quickly apologies, 'Should I research on that?, maybe he's half ghost.'she thought squealing silently.

"It's okay."said the purple haired boy.

The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened, they all walked inside but as soon as Danny entered the elevator beeped.

"Sorry sweetie looks like you'll have to catch another one with that boy,"Maddie told her son as she pointed the purple haired boy,"and it's floor seven."with that the doors closed.

"Great."muttered Danny as he punched the 'up' button, after a couple of seconds an elevator dinged and the doors opened, both boys quickly entered the elevator, Danny punched '7' as the doors closed and the elevator started to go up.

Danny eyed the purple haired boy who had a little bit trouble with keeping a tight grip on the bags he carried.

"Aren't you going to punch another floor?"Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We're on the same floor."the boy replied.

Danny cleared his throat, "You know they already have invented a thing called 'Bellboy'."Danny told the boy dryly.

"Gee thanks for the info, guess you didn't hear they already got their hands full."he replied sarcastically.

The elevator dinged and the doors open as the two boys walked out and Danny soon spotted his friends who are waiting between two rooms, though he noticed that the same chubby red haired boy was standing in front of a room next to their room.

"Danny about time, by the way your parents are already inside their room."Sam pointed at a room besides theirs.

"Danny?"the chubby boy began to snicker though the purple haired boy looked annoyed.

"Excuse me?"Danny asked looking quite offended.

"I'm sorry, your name just reminded me someone."he told Danny wiping a visible tear.

"Oh, and what's your name?"Danny said sarcastically.

"Howard."the chubby boy-now called Howard said.

"Howard?"Tucker spoke up, "That's a girl's name!"he laughed along with Danny and the purple haired boy(who's already standing besides Howard) while Sam and Howard looked irritated.

"They don't named girls with Howard anymore!"Sam said.

"in the 13th century they do."says Tucker wiping a tear.

"Oh yeah they do."said the purple haired boy as he placed his hand on Howard's shoulder.

Howard glared at the purple haired boy and punched his arm hard, "Not funny Cunningham!"he said.

Howard suddenly was pushed back to the floor as Bash Johnson and his gang walked by,"Out of my way shoobs!"Bash yelled,laughed as he and his gang saw Howard on the floor.

"Jerkwads."Howard muttered.

"You know those guys are?"Sam asked, throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's Bash Johnson and his gang, they're our school bully."said the purple haired boy as he help his friend getting up.

"That kinda reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves."says Sam.

"Oh yeah, I'm Tucker Foley,"Tucker said as he exchange hands with the two boys.

"Sam Manson."

"Danny, Danny Fenton."

Howard gasped as he made a star struck face, "Did you say Danny Fenton!"

"Uh yeah...is there something wrong?"he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my cheese-"

"Wait cheese?"The african-american boy interrupted but ignored by Howard.

"You're Danny Fenton the Danny Phantom!, I'm Howard Weinerman and I've been your biggest fan since you've gone public."Howard exclaimed as he started to shake Danny's hand.

"Yeah...,"Danny trailed off,"How does he know my secret?"he whispered to the raven haired girl.

"You're famous now."she whispered back.

"Oh Yeah, I keep forgetting about that."he admitted.

"Hey I thought you're the Ninja's biggest fan."the purple haired boy said as he separate the two of them, glaring at Howard.

"Yeah but, the Ninja is like my top three coolest guys just above you."Howard explained.

"So what's your name?"The raven haired boy spoke up.

"Oh, I'm Randy, Randy Cunningham."the purple haired boy-now dubbed Randy-said, he looked at the watch on his left wrist,"Oh crud, it's almost 7 and we're gonna get detentions if she caught us outside our rooms."

"Yeah, we're kinda tired so see you guys in the morning?"Danny says.

"Good night."said Howard as he shoved Randy while entering into the room next to the golden trio's room, though Danny noticed a dimmed red glow coming from Randy's hoodie.'What was that?'

"G'night."Sam said then she tapped her chin with her finger,"You there's something up with that kid."

"What do you mean?"said the raven haired boy as he opened the door, then the three of them entered the room.

"Like he's hiding something big."she said.

The african-american boy scoffed, "And how do you even come up with that conclusion?"

Sam glared at Tucker, "I spotted a dim red glow in his jacket."she said as she hang her black leather jacket on a chair.

"Yeah I noticed that too."he said, laying his red hoodie on the bed.

"Stop thinking so hard we're already got enough problem to handle and besides we have a long day ahead of us."Tucker pointed.

"Yeah some sleep would be great,"Danny manage to stifle a yawn, "I mean, it's not like he has some kind of an alter-ego right?"

-(0)-

Author's Note:

...I'm sooo...SORRY!, but before you're gonna do something horrible to me blame my school for being such an uptight and my sisters for being lazy(I'm in charge of the house including cleaning it), and for those who are asking why Randy isn't going all fanboy-ing it will reveal on the next chapter due maybe two weeks prior a month tops.

R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own anything and I don't make any profit from this story, I only do this for fun and entertainment.  
(A/N: Thanks for those who favorite and followed this story!,By the way this takes place in Chapter 2, Enough said on with the story!"

Rated: K+

Warnings: Maybe OCC

Chapter 3: Against All Odds.

"Took you long enough."said Zak Saturday as he crossed his arms below his armored chest.

"How did you guys get here so fast?"asked Ben Tennyson raising an eyebrow as he stepped out of the hidden base's elevator followed by his partner Rook.

The rest of the alliance are currently gathering at one of Plumber's secret hidden bases in New York, Ben find this place rather hard to find, he have to admitted though it was pretty smart to hide the base's entrance through a running but abandoned shop(what was the shop selling anyway?), Ben absentmindedly tugged his white hoodie's sleeves as he scan the bustling lobby.

Currently occupying a seat near a huge computer was Zak Saturday with Rex Salazar standing a few feet close by tinkering a phone with his natites and finally Kim Possible who is looking over at the circular computer at the center of the room, searching a few data with Ron Stoppable standing across her and Rufus standing on the middle of the two.

"We happened to be close by."the salt and pepper haired boy answered.

"Jet."Kim responded shortly before her eyes goes back to the screen as Ron and Rufus nodded.

"I 'drove' myself to get here."says Rex as he nudge a shoulder at Ben, "Get it?"

"So where's ?"asks the brunette teen, ignoring Rex's lousy pun as he approaches the group.

"Really?,"said Ron raising an eyebrow, "Dude she's married."he said dryly.

"My _mom_ and dad have something to take care of first,"the salt and pepper haired boy said, looking rather irritated, "Something about paranormal activities in a town called 'Gravity Falls'. . .I think."Zak responded, "Can't believe they need the others but me."he muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of paranormal,"Kim spoke up as she turned to the group, "Where's Danny?"she asked.

"Casper informed me that he wouldn't be staying here."the EVO explained.

"Why?"asks Zak.

"I dunno there was a lot of screaming and curses on the line."he said, shrugging.

"You think his dad is driving or something?"Ben said dryly.

"Twenty bucks says he is."the EVO smirked.

"Twenty bucks says he isn't."said Ben.

"Fifty bucks says he is!"Ron said who received a glare from Kim,"What?"

Before Kim manage to say anything, the huge computer began to beeped signaling an incoming call, Zak quickly received the call as a live video of a blonde businessman exiting a black limousine in front of a hotel followed by a black skinned man wearing a lilac colored lab coat.

"Who are they?"Ben asked.

"This is Hannibal McFist and William Viceroy III, the two people who are responsible for the zombie outbreak in Norrisville a few weeks ago."Kim explained.

"Wait what happened?"the brunette teen asked.

"Chemical error, but the crisis was already averted before either of us get there."she explained.

"Who did it?"this time Rex was the one who asked.

"The town's hero; The Ninja of Norrisville, apparently no one knows who he or she is, but a boy did claimed he knows a few months but it's all a fraud,"she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before continuing, "But more important question; Why is McFist is doing in New York?"

"Why don't we just ask the TV?"Ron stated.

Zak nodded and disable the mute on the live video, the video closed in on Hannibal as he chatted(or yelling) with the African-American scientist besides him.

-(0)-

"Tell me again why I'm here in New York accompanying my stepson on a field trip while I can destroy the Ninja!"the blonde businessman said as he walked besides Viceroy to the hotel.

The scientist sighed,"One; Marci asked you, Two; We have an important meeting here and Three; The ninja's duty is to protect the students of NHS but with them gone, of course the Ninja would follow them here,"then he muttered, "We talked about this ten minutes ago."

"Right. . .wait, meeting with who?"Hannibal asked completely oblivious, the pair stepped inside an elevator.

"The same people we chatted through the Sorcerer's magic."Viceroy answered, punching a button.

"Right but can we still try to destroy the ninja since he's here."the blonde businessman said.

"Sure, we could try to release 'Experiment Zero' at Chinatown where most of the students are located, then we'll sure to surprise the ninja."the black skinned scientist said with an evil grin.

"But we'll release it tomorrow morning I'm too tired to destroy him now,"Hannibal said as he stepped outside of the elevator while stretching.

"The Ninja wouldn't know what will hit 'em."with that to two laughed evilly as they entered their respective rooms.

-(0)-

"Well that revealed a lot of spoilers."Ben stated, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I've seen him before,"Rex spoke up.

"What makes you say that?"Kim asked.

"There was an EVO attack on Norrisville two years ago and while I was fighting it, there was this giant robot attacking me with that guy watching it but suddenly a lady wearing black and red ninja suit helped me fighting it."Rex explained.

"Ninja suit?"Rook spoke up.

"Is there anymore details about her?"Kim asked, "She's probably the Ninja of Norrisville."

"I dunno, she was wearing a mask the only thing I caught is her magenta eyes and her light purple hair."the EVO shrugged.

She cursed under her breath,"It's okay but, we better get some sleep, we still have to meet with Danny and Jake at Lao Shi's shop."

"And this 'Experiment Zero' sounds dangerous."Rook said.

"Oh please,"Ben said dismissively,"It couldn't be 'that' dangerous."

-(0)-

The Next Day

"Where do you think the nearest electronic shop is?"Howard asked his best friend who is currently stading besides him, holding a map.

"Howard, I've never been here before."the purple haired boy stated.

"So where were you on the first week of summer?"the red haired boy asked.

"In Japan, I was visiting a couple of relatives."Randy answered.

"Then use your super ninja senses to track down the shop!"Howard said.

"I can't just sense a-oh what do you know here it is."Randy said as the two freshmen stopped in front of a Chinese themed electronic store.

"Think they have one?"Howard asked his best friend who shrugged in respond, Howard rolled his eyes as he opened the store door.

The store was particularly crowded with teenagers but one teenager caught Randy's eye, a raven haired boy no older that seventeen wearing a high collared dark red jacket, grey and navy blue shirt, black tight jeans with blue markings and matching combat boots, Randy can't believed it, the one person who made him lose eight months worth of allowance.

When the boy spotted him, Randy gasped in surprise and yelled while pointing at the raven haired boy, "YOU!"

-(0)-

"it's nice to see you guys again after the Winter fiasco a few months ago."Danny said as he leaned against the counter.

The alliance are currently gathered at Lao Shi's shop, Kim, Ron and Zak were currently occupying the stools that always laying around the shop, Rex was leaning against the wall besides Ben and Tucker who seems busy with his Pad while Danny, Sam and Jake were leaning against the counter with Lao Shi standing besides them.

"Well it is nice to see you all but we are not here for a reunion."Lao Shi stated.

"Not to mention our own arch enemies are after our heads and currently planning something big."Rex said with his eyes narrowed.

"That's not all of it."Fu Dog spoke up as he approached the group.

"Say what?"Jake said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've detected a scent of dark magic of 'The Sorcerer',"Fu said, the he continued, "Haven't smelled this for 200 years though."

Lao Shi gasped, "No, how can he be here?!"

"G, who are you talking about?"Jake said sounded concerned seeing his grandpa si frightened.

"'The Sorcerer', a powerful evil being from the Land of Shadows, his only objective is to spread chaos and gaining power."Lao Shi told the others, "The Norisu Nine Clan is the first ninja clan to be found and the only clan who fought 'The Sorcerer',the clan chased 'The Sorcerer' from Japan to America but, unfortunately the eight members of the clan and their squires didn't survived only the oldest 'The First Ninja' and his squire Plop Plop,"

A few snickers reached his ears as he glared at the seven boys(the two only girls in the group muttered something about 'boys'), he rubbed his temple before continuing,"On his final battle with 'The Sorcerer' two mysterious figure appeared, strange thing is one was wearing the Norisu Nine symbol, the four of them somehow managed to trapped 'The Sorcerer' and sealing him with 'The Eye of Eternity' that holds the spirit of 'The Tengu'."he sighed, "This seems impossible, I perfectly remembered that he is still trapped under Norrisville High School."

"Wait he's trapped under a school, filled with people who are completely oblivious towards his presence?"Sam asked.

"That's the same school those kids came-"Danny was cut by a sound of a tinkling bell followed by the store's door opened revealing a short chubby red haired boy and a tall skinny purple haired boy behind the first boy.

Rex groaned as he felt the urge to slap his own face, 'Oh snap.'

"YOU!"Rex cringed at the tone, "Do you know how many months it took me to buy another tv?"

"Awww...man I didn't expect to see you again."

"Eight months worth of my allowance."

"Look for the twenty fifth times I'm sorry."  
"You just took off to who knows where and leaving my mom blaming me."the purple haired boy said as he crossed his arms below his chest, glaring at the raven haired boy.

"Oh so this is the guy who destroyed half of your room and your tv two years ago?"the chubby boy said, he gasped as soon as he spotted Danny,"Oh my cheese, it's you again!"

"Know him?"Kim asked Danny.

"Yeah,"he then turned to the two freshmen,"Look Randy, my friend 'here',"he glared at Rex for his reckless behavior,"Probably stepped on the wrong foot-"

"Literally."the purple haired boy cutted.

"-could we just get along and-"Danny once again was interrupted by a sound of explosion followed by a small earthquake enough to stumble them.

"Really?"the halfa spoke dryly.

They all ignored Danny's statement and all quickly rushed outside the store, only to meet a giant robot half-dragon-half-scorpion with glowing yellow bug eyes though what caught their eye is that it's floating and glowing green, the monster was currently rampaging at a park filled with panicked people running away.

"What the heck is that!"Tucker screamed.

Suddenly Danny's parents came running towards them as they panted a little as they came near.

"Thank goodness we found you Danny,"Maddie said.

"We tried everything,_everything_ I tell you but nothing, _nothing _I tell you can hurt the thing,"Jack said, then he picked up Danny by the collar of his jacket, "_Nothing_."he said in a horrified voice.

"We need all the help."Maddie said a little weaker than she intended to be then she spotted Jake and Lao Shi, "Well except you,"

"But I can fight."Jake protested.

"it's too dangerous for a twelve year old boy and a kind old man like you."she said, then she turned to the rest, "Let's go."

"Sorry Jake."Sam put a hand on Jake's shoulder before she followed the rest to the scene.

"Yeah, Come on Randy let's get you-"Jake stopped in mid sentence as he noticed that there was only Howard, "Where is he?"

"Uuhh. . .bathroom?"Howard said accidentally sounded like a question than a statement.

Jake glared at the red haired, "Find your friend and get out of here."

"Right!"he said before darted at the opposite direction of the others went.

Jake turned to his grandfather and dog, "C'mon G,Fu, it's Dragon up."

-(0)-

Randy took off as soon as the others were distracted by the two people wearing jumpsuits, he dashed towards a small alley and hid behind a dumpster, he put the mask on his face as he felt the familiar black and red fabric warped around his body forming the ninja suit, ensuring that his whole face except his eyes are covered, he grabbed a pole using his scarf to climb the building, as soon as he was on top, he saw the monster. . .and the monster saw him, Randy as 'The Ninja' noticed this as soon as the monster roared at his direction and running straight to him.

"Oh boy,"Randy muttered before he draw his dual swords, "C'mon robot-dragon-scorpion-thing let's dance,"he leaped off the roof heading towards the monster. . .only to be grabbed by it's giant scaly claw, Randy tried to slice the claw only making it's grip on him tighter,

The Ninja grunted in pain, "At least it couldn't get any worse."as soon as he said that, the monster opened it's mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth, "And yet it could."

-(0)-

Author's Note:

I can't believe I write twelve different scenarios because of the new episodes of RC:9GN, though I'm excited for Let The Wonk One In, Randy's going to get a new suit!, can you guys spot the reference of previous episodes of RC:9GN and the mysterious lady ninja Rex talked about?

R&R!


End file.
